


Hunter's Ballet

by battleships, LizzyBorg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, all of these relationships will happen, eventually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBorg/pseuds/LizzyBorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan has spent the past few years working as an assassin with the alias “Hunter.” Then suddenly in the middle of a job, Samandriel Novak wanders into his scope and he won’t get out of his head. Adam doesn’t know anything about him, but he will hunt him down. After all, that’s what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mark

Adam was supposed to be taking out a blackmailing hooker the first time he saw him. Having set up in his typical spot he was using his scope to peer around the hotel room across the street when a blond boy wearing a fast food uniform crossed his sight. He was so captivated by the boy that he almost forgot what he was there to do, and that never happened. Adam prided himself in being professional, always being able to focus when he needed to. So for this boy to distract him...he was something special.

****

Once he realized that, thankfully, he was able to shake the thoughts and pull the trigger. It took one shot. It always took just one shot. The bullet pierced her skull as she handed money to the boy, and she dropped where she stood, crumpling backwards to the floor. After the target was downed, Adam moved his scope back to the blonde boy, fascinated by the fear on his face. It was if he'd never seen blood before. The boy dropped the fast food delivery bag he’d been carrying and fled to the bathroom, probably to throw up. It wasn’t an unusual reaction; Adam remembered the moment after his first kill, and the bile in his mouth. Adam had seen some much more bizarre (and disturbing) reactions. Once, a guy took out his camera and had a look on his face that made Adam’s skin crawl.

****

Usually Adam would have left by then, but he stayed to watch the boy. He waited until the boy emerged, still pale and wiping his mouth, pulling out a cell phone ― probably to call 911 ― prompting Adam to start packing up. The blond looked around wildly, most likely to see where the shot had come from, but Adam had already left the room.

****

He smirked as he passed the motel check-in guy who was still reading some skin mag (and wouldn’t be able to identify him), emerging from the building with his sniper rifle packed up nicely in his backpack and watching the street fill with police officers. Either their reaction time had gotten better or Adam's fascination with this guy was slowing him down. Usually he was long gone by the time the cops showed up. Part of him wanted to wait and talk to the boy but he knew that if the kid was still around, the police would be interviewing him as a witness for hours. And he didn't have hours to waste.

****

Instead, he waited around long enough to approach one of the officers. “What’s going on?” Adam loved this part far too much. Asking questions, teasing, even if they didn’t tell him anything. He’d always been told that he was too cocky for his own good, and this really just proved it.

****

"There's been a shooting," the officer said roughly. Typical cop. "We need you to step behind the tape, kid." Adam held back an indignant huff and turned on his heel.

****

"Whatever," he said, playing on the cop’s preconceptions of him while discreetly biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. "It'll be all over Twitter in like five seconds." He pulled out his phone (a disposable one provided by his client) to send a quick text, telling his client that he was done.

****

The cop scoffed and moved back towards somebody who looked a little too interested in the crime scene. That was Adam’s greatest asset, he looked like some college age kid so no one ever paid him too much attention. Adjusting his backpack again, he walked from the scene to hop on the subway, trying to hold back a smirk the whole time.

****

He dropped his backpack by the door (gently, considering its contents) and shrugged off his coat, putting his pistol in the drawer in the table by the door. Picking up his backpack, he made his way to his walk in closet to put the rifle back in its place. Only after he collapsed on the couch did Adam allow himself to think about the boy.

****

He had to be a boy. He had rounded cheeks that made it impossible to pinpoint his exact age, but due to his job he was most likely a college student. There were a few colleges within Manhattan alone so without more information, Adam was probably out of luck.

****

A ping on his actual cellphone snapped Adam into the present and he sighed, digging it out to see the text. Look at that, a text from his brother, Dean. Two unusual things in one day. _SOS_ it said, Cas forcing me to go to his brother's dance thing. _Send masculine help plz!!!!_

****

Adam rolled his eyes, Dean was pretty over dramatic at times. Idly he texted back, _did u ask Sam?_

****

The response came back quickly. _Yeah and he's doing something at lawyer school cmon man I need you for this or my balls are gonna fall off._

****

_what balls?_ He wrote with a roll of his eyes before adding okay sure when is it?

****

_Tonight at 7:30 we'll pick you up at like 7. Dress fancy._ This was followed up by a text belatedly saying _THANK YOU!_

****

Something told him that Dean had already told Cas that Adam would be coming. _How fancy?_

****

_Suit fancy, Cas's brother is dancing so he'll bring us backstage to meet the girls._ Adam could almost see his brother's smirk. Of course, Dean didn't want to meet any dancers; lately he only had eyes for his best friend. Even with all of the women that threw themselves at him at work. Dean liked to call himself a ‘real life Dr. Sexy’ which always made Sam and Adam exchange one of their ‘is he for real’ looks. However, no matter how distracted Dean was with Cas and the moms, he always had enough time for the kids.

****

Looking at his watch to see that it was three in the afternoon, he rolled off the couch to take a shower. Adam already had a suit (certain jobs needed one) so at least he wouldn’t have to go out and buy one; he could focus on trying to find the boy. Because finding people, hunting them, was what he did best.


	2. The Meeting

By the time his doorman buzzed his intercom, alerting him that Dean and Cas had arrived, Adam was dressed and had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes, drumming his fingers on the table. They were late again. He shouldn't have been surprised. They were always late. “Tell them I’ll be right down, okay Louis?”

****

"Of course, sir," the old man said. Louis wasn’t his favorite doorman, he was old and Adam was positive that anyone could get by him if they were motivated enough, but at least he was always polite. And discreet. Adam valued discretion in anyone, what with the sensitive nature of his job.

****

When he got downstairs, Dean and Cas were waiting in the Impala. Although everybody continued to remind him that it was impractical to own a car in New York City, he still insisted. Adam didn't have a problem with it. It was an awesome car. Though it did mean they’d spend a good ten or fifteen minutes trying to find parking, especially since Dean would reject spots that he thought might be dangerous for his baby. When they finally parked, they had to walk about ten blocks to Juilliard, Adam and Cas making polite small talk the whole time. Cas was nice. More than a little awkward, but really very nice. He could kind of see why Dean liked him so much.

****

By the time they got their tickets scanned and were seated, the lights were just dimming. The first group up were five girls, doing some sort of hip-hop dance to a song Adam had heard on a pop radio station in passing. Both he and Dean looked at each other and wrinkled their noses. They both preferred rock, although Dean's music tastes were far more classic than Adam's.

****

Just as he was about to come up with an excuse to walk out, he heard Cas say that his brother was up next. He and Dean exchanged another look, neither one of them expecting anything good. The curtain rose again and Adam’s eyes widened slightly. It was the boy from earlier; the fast food boy from the hit. Adam saw Cas smile fondly out of the corner of his eye at the boy onstage. Was this the brother? It had to be. There were only two people standing motionless in front of the audience, waiting for music, and the other one was female. Cas furrowed his brow in surprise, which Adam decided to comment on later.

****

He'd rather concentrate on the boy. He was dressed completely in white and gold, with a small gold crown on his head. There were also some sort of contraption showing his frothy white wings on the back, but Adam didn't care because he had found him. He didn't even have to try. And the small frown of concentration on the boy's face and his still body, even as the silence dragged on and the girl's feet shook from the strain.

****

The music started playing but Adam barely noticed. He just saw him dancing, his hands gently sculpting the air and his feet tracing patterns on the ground. He needed to meet him. He just had to. Because holy crap, he could lift this girl above his head and spin her around and Adam bit his lip thinking of the muscles beneath his puffed sleeves and the delicate abs that were probably there under his waistband. And when the boy smiled bashfully, his cheeks flushing gently as he took the girl's hand and bowed, Adam's heart swelled with affection.

****

Dean snorted as soon as the dancers left the stage. "I thought it couldn't get any worse," he muttered. "I'd rather have anything than ballet. And who choreographed that disaster?" He paged through his program and Adam waited for his face to fall. "Samandriel Alfred Novak." Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before just shrugging at Cas sheepishly.

****

Cas just laughed slightly. "I know it wasn't in your taste. I would just appreciate you not repeating that to Samandriel."

****

“It wasn’t that bad.” Adam defended Samandriel instinctually. Dean gave Adam a weird look that slowly morphed into a knowing smile.

****

“Yeah, she was pretty hot.” Dean grinned at them and looked down, searching for her name.

****

Adam shrugged. "She was okay, I guess."

****

"Anna's my cousin," Cas said. "I'm not sure why she's here; she's a communications major at Columbia, with me."

****

"What do you mean, okay? She was totally hot-" Dean said, then raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Samandriel? Really?" His smile grew wider.

****

Adam just shrugged noncommittally and rolled his eyes at Dean’s smile. Dean turned and started whispering to Cas. Adam wouldn't say he was worried about it, but this was Dean.

****

Cas stood up abruptly. "Let's go. I want to say congratulations to my brother." Adam and Dean followed Cas to backstage, where a small sign said 'Samandriel N.' in neat handwriting. Cas knocked, then entered after they heard a cheerful "Come in!"

****

The room was small but extremely bright, Adam blinked a few times while he took a second to adjust. When his eyes finally landed on the room's occupant, his tongue went numb. Cas's brother was sitting in a chair, a light sheen of sweat covering the skin on his neck and face. He was methodically wiping the stage makeup off of his face with cotton swabs. When he saw Cas in the mirror however, Samandriel smiled, turning in his chair and running to hug him. "You came!"

****

"Of course I did," Cas replied. "I said I would. Speaking of which, why was Anna dancing with you?”

****

The blond boy sighed. "Hester broke her ankle last week, so Anna did me a favor. I have to introduce her to some classmates who like girls, though. That'll be fun." He laughed again, glancing at Dean and Adam (who was still stunned).

****

Dean was the first to speak. “Hey Alfie, I’m Dean. Cas introduced us once.”

****

Samandriel nodded. "You were at his house for New Years. I'm surprised you remember; you were very, very drunk."

****

Finally snapping out of his stunned silence, Adam laughed. “Cas reminded him before the show started.”

****

The slight dancer turned to Adam, focusing on him for the first time and smiling. "Yes, he would do that." He offered Adam his hand. "I'm Samandriel, Castiel's brother, but people usually call me Alfie."

****

Adam shook the offered hand with a raised eyebrow. “Why Alfie?”

****

"My middle name is Alfred, and Samandriel is sort of a mouthful." The dancer smiled slightly and shrugged in a 'what are you going to do?' sort of way.

****

Laughing lightly, Adam nodded. “Yeah it is. I’m Adam, Dean’s brother.”

****

"Pleasure to meet you." Alfie let go of his hand, stepping back. "So, any plans for after this? I'm starved."

****

Cas spoke up, “I was going to suggest we all go out for dinner.”

****

"Can we bring Anna as well?" Alfie asked. "She's been amazing all week."

****

“Of course. Where is she? I would like to congratulate her as well.”

****

"In her dressing room. It's right next door, one more down." Cas nodded and ducked out, going to look for his cousin. Dean followed him but Adam stayed in the room with Alfie.

****

Samandriel sat back down, wiping at his face. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

****

Adam attempted to nod but grinned sheepishly instead. “It’s not really my thing.” But you were fantastic, he wanted to add.

****

Shrugging, Alfie still had a smile on his face. "It's not for everybody. I'm still glad you came."

****

His smile turned more playful, “I am too...” he muttered under his breath.

****

Alfie looked up at him in the mirror, then blushed and lowered his eyes, focusing on cleaning his face. He was still doing that when Cas and Dean returned with the redhead from Alfie's performance. Anna had her arm wrapped around Cas's shoulders in an affectionate way, while he had a long-suffering look on his face.

****

Standing with a relieved look, Alfie moved over, taking half of his bouquet of carnations that Cas brought him and presenting them to Anna. "I can't thank you enough."

****

“Just introduce me to your straight friends and we’re good.” She laughed, eyeing Adam curiously.

****

Alfie smiled at her and turned to Adam, pulling him over to the group gently. Adam shivered slightly at his touch. "Anna, this is Adam. He's Dean's brother. And he's straight."

****

Adam cut the other boy off with a small shake of his head, “Not entirely.”

****

Anna looked Adam over, a small smile in the corner of her lips. "And neither am I." She offered her hand to shake. "Pleasure." He shook her hand and nodded in agreement, giving her an evaluating once-over.

****

Looking between them, Alfie smiled and picked up his street clothes. "Look away, please. I have to get changed and I don't have a bathroom in here." Anna was already changed, so everyone stepped outside while they waited for Alfie. He and Anna made small talk, and she was cool but...she just wasn't right for him. And of course the dancer in the dressing room had nothing to do with that.

****

The dancer emerged in a few minutes, pulling a soft hat over his hair. "So where are we going? Nowhere fancy, right?" They all looked to Cas, since he was the one who’d suggested it.

****

"I was thinking Chinese," Cas said, then turned to Adam. "Unless Adam, you don't like Chinese?"

****

Adam scoffed. “Nah, Chinese is great. We could go to Ollie’s.”

****

Grinning, Alfie laughed. "I love that place!"

****

"I've never heard of it," Anna said, then shrugged and looked at Adam. "But I'm willing to try anything once."  

****

Raising an eyebrow at her, Adam looked over at Dean questioningly, wondering if Anna was always like this or if it was a new thing, and only receiving a shrug in response.

****

Alfie walked them out of the building, talking with Cas up ahead of Dean, Adam, and Anna. When they finally got back to the Impala, Dean inspected it for scratches before letting the group get into the car. Adam found himself squished in the back in between Anna and Alfie, who was twitching his foot nervously and looking out the window, the lights shining on a melancholy frown.


	3. Take a Hint

Adam couldn’t help but stare at the boy. At this point he wasn’t even sure what it was that he liked about Samandriel Novak... he just knew that he was fascinated. Alfie was talking about the other performances, moving his hands expressively as he raved about the costumes for this one, or how one girl had worked so hard, just to catch the flu and become unable to perform.

****

The boy was just so vibrant and animated, Adam wouldn’t mind just watching him talk. His little half-laugh when he was amused by his story, the bright flash of his eyes as they darted from person to person... It was enough to make anybody enamored of him within five minutes.

****

“So what do you do, Adam?” Anna asked, interrupting Alfie and clearly not caring.

****

Alfie’s expression made it seem like he was used to that happening.However, Adam still sent him an apologetic look before turning to Anna. “I’m a freelance writer."It was an easy lie now, after thousands of repetitions in bars and to family members. He only felt a small twinge of guilt when Alfie hummed appreciatively. The only problem with his cover was that people actually wanted to know specifics (or see his work), but thankfully he was able to rely on the old stereotype of artists being eccentric and not wanting to talk about their work.

****

"Anything I might have read?" Anna asked, right on cue.

****

Adam shook his head. "I doubt it." Nothing he'd ever written had left his computer, but he wasn't going to say that.

****

“He’s actually pretty good,” Dean piped up from the driver's seat, and Adam felt his blood run cold. “I peeked a look at something he was writing a few weeks ago.”

****

Is this what a heart attack feels like? Adam thought, panicking as he tried to figure out what Dean had read. But all of his fears melted away when Alfie smiled up at him. "I'd love to read some of your work, if you don't mind."

****

Blood rushed to his cheeks and Adam tried to fight the bright smile that was spreading across his mouth. Some assassin I am,he thought.

****

Alfie looked down, biting his lip slightly. "Anna's a communications major at Columbia," he said. "She's doing an internship with the New York Times."

****

“How long have you been doing ballet?” Adam knew he probably sounded rude, but Alfie was just too interesting.

****

"I've been dancing since I was six," Alfie said, clearly surprised that Adam was paying attention to him, asking questions. "So...thirteen years." He shrugged self-consciously, looking up at Adam shyly. "I'm not as good as I'd like to be after all that time."

****

Laughing lightly, Adam tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice. “I'm no expert, but I thought you were the best one up there."

****

"I would object but I know I sucked," Anna joked.

****

“Like I said, I’m no expert.” Adam shrugged, since he had only paid attention to Alfie.

****

Another five minutes was spent trying to find a good parking spot for the Impala, in which time Adam continued to wonder why Dean wouldn’t just leave the car at Bobby’s car lot in New Jersey. (Actually it was probably because it was in New Jersey.) When they finally parked and got out of the car, Alfie quickly went to walk beside Cas and Dean, leaving Adam semi-alone with Anna.

****

The assassin frowned. Did Alfie have a problem with him? What could he have done wrong?

****

Glancing over at Anna, he realized that it probably wasn’t anything he did wrong. She was looking at him expectantly, but quickly turned away when Adam looked at her. Adam sighed, he might as well make conversation with her. “So you’re Cas and Alfie’s cousin?”

****

"Yeah," Anna said, nodding. "We grew up together. I've got embarrassing baby pictures and stories if you want them."

****

"Don't you dare, Anna," Alfie said, "or I'll tell them about the thing with James and the glue."

****

'Thing with James and the glue?’ Dean mouthed at Cas. The dark haired man just winked, prompting Dean and Adam to share a surprised look. Since when did Cas wink?

****

Anna sighed dramatically, turning her attention back to Adam with a smile. "I guess I can't. But let's talk more about you. You're a writer by day, but what do you do at night? Any hobbies? What do you do for fun?"

****

It seemed like Dean was really out to get him, because he spoke up to answer Anna. “He draws a lot.” Sometimes Adam wished he hadn’t gotten close to his half brothers. "He sings in the shower too. Not half bad."

****

Alfie turned to peek back at Adam, and it was clear from his eyes that he was grinning at his predicament. “Is murder still a crime?” Adam muttered under his breath.

****

"Generally, yes," Anna said. Then she smirked and wrapped an arm through Adam's. "I'll help you hide the body."

****

They were seated at a round table in the restaurant, Adam once again stuck in between Alfie and Anna. Unfortunately, the former was giving him his space, and the latter wasn't giving him enough. She didn’t seem to be getting his hints either.

****

But with Adam's remarkable charisma, he had managed to coax Alfie out of his shell before the entrees arrived. When they had reached for the last scallion pancake at the same time, Alfie had even offered him a mischievous smile. "I'll fight you for it."  

****

Adam grinned right back, “You are so on.”

****

As they stared at each other, the playfulness going down and the intensity rising, Anna reached over and snatched it up. "Suck it!" She crowed. Alfie immediately looked away from Adam, turning crimson.

****

Adam tried not to glare at her, he really did, but he couldn’t keep all of the annoyance out of his eyes. Apparently Dean had pulled his head out of Cas’s ass for long enough to pick up on what was going on, but instead of being a good brother he just smirked at Adam. Asshole.

****

Alfie stopped talking to Adam after that, leaving him to fend for himself with Anna. Maybe he was embarrassed, but this was starting to border on cruel and unusual punishment from the boy.

****

When dinner was done, Adam insisted on paying for everybody, but internally winced when Anna beamed at him. Alfie just gave him a small smile and a "thank you for dinner, Adam," before he followed Cas out to the Impala, leaving Adam staring after him.

****

Anna came back from the bathroom, sitting next to him again. "So my apartment's only two blocks away... want to come back with me?"

****

Smiling politely at the waiter who came to return his credit card, Adam shook his head at Anna. “I have deadlines. You don’t mind, do you?”

****

Anna shook her head and grabbed a napkin, writing her number down and handing it to him. "Call me when you have free time, then." She grinned at him, squeezed his shoulder gently and walked out of the restaurant. Adam took his sweet time signing the receipt and walking out, just in case she got any more ideas.

****

When he finally did leave, Anna was gone but Alfie was leaning against the Impala, hands in his pockets. "Why didn't you walk her home?" He asked teasingly. "You were supposed to settle my debt with her." There was a look in his eyes that made Adam think that just maybe Alfie was happy about the turn of events.

****

Adam laughed, “So that’s why she was all over me. Sorry, guess you’ll have to find someone else to pawn her off on.” He gave Alfie a pointed look. “She’s not really my type.”

****

Shrugging, Alfie opened the door and slid into the car. "I can find you another dancer. Maybe Hester? She's blonde, smart, kind of uptight-" The boy was cut off by Adam’s lips. Adam could hear Dean laugh uproariously, but he was focusing on his dancer right now, and the little gasp he made as Adam cupped the back of his neck.

****

They broke apart and Adam chuckled nervously. “Like I said, she’s not really my type.”

****

Alfie stared at him with wide eyes, looking like a frightened kitten. Oh no. He shouldn't have done that. Adam scrambled to back out of the car, ready to hop on the subway or something when delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist firmly.

****

"Dean, let's go," said Alfie, closing Adam's door with his other hand and leaning against him. Dean started the car, still laughing at Adam, not that he cared, because Alfie’s fingers laced through his reassuringly.

****

Alfie was dropped off at his dorm, and Adam walked him inside. Their fingers brushed together as they walked close on the wide pathway, and Adam's shiver had nothing to do with the cool air. Alfie had scribbled down his email address, mumbling something about not having a phone, and handed it to Adam before ducking inside.

****

Dean dropped Adam off at his apartment next, smirking but refusing to say a word other than "night" before driving away with Cas.

****

At least Dean didn’t keep laughing... to Adam’s face, of course. He was probably hysterically laughing with Cas now. Silently, Adam wished his laughter would make him scratch the Impala. That’d show him.

****

Adam was pretty tired but he knew he had to check his work email. Dragging himself over to his laptop, he logged on and saw the ‘new message’ notification.

****

**Hunter needed in France,** it said. **500,000 American dollars upon agreement, and again on completion. Target is Zachariah Sera. Must be done by this time Thursday.**  

****

‘Thursday... that’s five days away. Should be enough time to complete.’ He’d have to spend a few days researching but thankfully whoever sent the email was smart enough to at least include a picture of this Zachariah. He was ugly, with a sneer on his face that made Adam think he'd deserve the bullet he'd send through his skull.

****

**Agreed.** he typed out the reply, **address?**

****

The reply was quick, an address somewhere in Amiens, which wasn’t a problem. He sent a final reply to confirm and then bought an airplane ticket for the next day.


	4. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Adam in this chapter, sorry guys!

Alfie arrived at the Novak Sunday brunch early, having chosen a Greek restaurant specializing in its gyro breakfasts. He got a table for four and ordered their drinks, waiting for his family to arrive. It was a tradition since they had come to the city; Anna loved heckling her cousins, Gabe wanted to know how his younger relatives were doing (while hiding under the guise of making fun of them) and Cas wanted to make sure that Gabe hadn't gotten arrested that week.

They arrived in the usual order, (Cas, Anna, then Gabe) each one sitting down and ordering before speaking. Alfie was the only morning person of the group so by now he knew better than to talk to any of them before they’d had their coffee (or in Gabriel’s case: liquid sugar that once resembled coffee).

After inhaling his fourth cup of caffeine and ordering the largest stack of chocolate pancakes on the menu, Gabe set his elbows on the table and grinned. Years of knowing Gabriel had conditioned all of them to be nervous whenever he had that expression on his face.

"What?" Cas asked cautiously, stirring his iced tea with his straw.

Gabriel smirked at his cousin. “Nothing, work’s been good. We just hired a bunch of new interns, no one’s been arrested lately, and we haven’t been accused of a scandal in-” he pauses, thinking, “two months! A new record.” The smirk he was wearing told the others that there was something he wasn’t saying.

Rolling her eyes, Anna jabbed Gabe in the side. “What the hell do you do that two months without a scandal became a record?”

As usual, Gabriel shrugged and waved it off, not answering. “Please,” he smirked, a clear indicator that he wouldn’t say any more.

The other three shared a look but knew better than to attempt to get any extra information out of him.

Alfie took a napkin and began ripping it to shreds. "Why didn't you come to my recital? Anna was amazing."

“I’m sorry kiddo; I really did want to be there. Something came up at work.” Gabriel answered remoresly. “But I’m sure you were both spectacular.”

"I sucked," Anna declared. "I met a guy though. Oh my God, so cute."

Alfie coughed slightly, shooting a panicked glance at Cas. "Who?"

“Dean’s brother,” Anna replied and gave her cousin a confused look.

"Adam?" Alfie asked, to clarify. Anna nodded, still looking confused.

“Deano has another brother?” Gabriel asked Cas, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"He has Sam and Adam. Adam is their half-brother, they share the same father," Cas clarified.

Anna shrugged. "Adam's the cute one."

Looking down, Alfie felt like his guilt was a neon sign above his head. "Yeah. If you like guys like that." He received identical looks of exasperation from both Gabriel and Castiel.

“Samandriel,” Cas said warningly.

"What?" Alfie asked, giving his brother attitude for the first time in years. Cas simply stared at him, but the message was clear. _Tell Anna. Now._

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I smell gossip."

Anna looked between everyone, not knowing what was going on. “What did I miss?”

Sending a quick, helpless glance towards Cas (which was promptly ignored), Alfie bit his lip and answered. “Adam...uh, well he kissed me."

“Oh...” And with that one word from Anna, Alfie’s guilt increased tenfold.

“I-I didn’t mean... I wasn’t trying to... I'm sorry," he finished quietly, almost whispering at this point.

Anna sighed tiredly, pushing her hair back. "Well...it explains why he didn't call me."

Sensing the tension between his brother and cousin, Cas shook his head. “Dean has informed me that he was called away to France for his job. He does that quite often; Dean has complained numerous times about how unreliable he is.”

Shrugging, Anna bit her lip. "That still doesn't mean I would have gotten a call. Whatever." She forced herself to smile at Alfie. "Congratulations, Samandriel." Anna only called him that when she was upset.

“I was merely trying to help.” Cas replied tersely.

“But I would advise you to not pursue this relationship, Samandriel.” However, why he couldn’t tell that his brother hated being called Samandriel was beyond any of them.

Alfie scowled. "Why not? Adam is great." _Amazing, more like._

“He is unreliable because of his job... I think the word Dean used was ‘flake’. Like I said, he flew to France today without even a day’s notice.” Cas shrugged, twisting his straw wrapper tightly around his finger.

"For his job," Alfie insisted. "He's a dedicated writer. I can understand that."

Cas nodded. “It was just a suggestion. Dean wanted me to give you a heads up."

Huffing slightly, Alfie crossed his arms. "Why were you and Dean discussing Adam and I anyways?"

“Dean wanted to make sure you knew, in case you two do start dating. He is surprisingly cautious, considering Adam is his brother. Though it may be preemptive concern for Adam’s feelings.”

"Dean is a very protective person," Alfie pointed out.

“All the same, he wanted to me tell you.” Cas shrugged and Gabriel took that as his cue to change the subject.

Gabriel smirked at his cousin, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Deano. Anything _you_ want to tell us?”

Cas frowned, sitting up stiffly. "I don't know what you mean."

The smirk didn’t even falter. “I mean that you two are awfully close.”

"We're roommates. Don't be ridiculous."

“You sure that’s all you are?”

Anna and Alfie wisely stayed out of the conversation, knowing that nothing good would come of their participation.

"Yes," Castiel snapped.

Gabriel simply let out an amused noise, obviously not believing his cousin. "I'm sure, Cassy."

Cas huffed again but the topic was dropped. They continued their meal, moving on to more pleasant conversations. However, Anna was quieter than usual during the meal. She only kept up as much of a conversation as she had to, and Alfie shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

The brunch ended in the same way all of them did, with two of them (in this case it was Cas and Gabriel) apologizing for their behavior. Though Gabriel always smirked even while apologizing, letting them all know it was far from over. It was the best they were ever going to get from him so they were willing to take it.

The family spilled out onto the street and began walking along, Anna wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulders. "I've got a paper that I feel like blowing off," she said with a grin. "Let's go shopping."

Raising a wary eyebrow at the girl's sudden change in mood, Castiel frowned at her. “Wouldn’t Gabriel be a better shopping companion?”

Anna shook her head. "He has no sense of fashion."

Gabriel huffed incredulously, “Excuse you! I’ll have you know I have great taste.”

"No you don't," Anna said. "You're the one who told me to wear orange to my prom!"

He snorted. “Yeah, because it would have been funny. I knew you wouldn’t do it though.”

Anna snorted. "Sure."

“How many times have I messed with you?” Probably in the millions, just like the rest of his family. Except for their older brothers Luke and Michael, even Gabriel was smart enough not to get caught messing with them.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know the answer to that."

“Exactly. I only wish I’d managed to convince you. I was going to post those pictures everywhere. You should be glad that Raphael found me trying to put green hair dye in your shampoo that week.”

Anna rolled her eyes again. "That would just turn my hair brown, genius."

Gabriel just smirked. “It was neon. And it had bleach in it too.”

At this, Anna's eyes widened in horror. "No. _No._ "

“That’s what I said! But he still took it away.”

Throughout this, Alfie was trying to hold back his laughter and Cas just looked at Gabriel disapprovingly. “Gabriel, you are the oldest of all of us. Please try to act like it.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Why? You do it enough for the two of us."

Anna hailed a cab after announcing something about a project, turning to Alfie before getting into the backseat. "Sorry," she said, looking slightly above his head.

Shrugging, Alfie looked down at his fidgeting hands. "It's fine.” Neither of them actually meant the apologies though.

As soon as he got back to his dormitory, Alfie plopped down in front of his computer and stared at the email Adam sent him last night.

**I had a lot of fun with you tonight, we should get together again soon. When are you free? I have to go to France for a while (work). -Adam**

Should he listen to his family? Or should he take the leap, and fall for this guy who had been a total stranger a week ago? He sighed, biting his thumb nail before finally replying, **I'd like that. To get together, I mean. I know you won't get this for a while... but when will you get back? -Alfie** The boy hit send before he could chicken out. It was officially too late to take back. Then again, it was also too late to have never met Adam. And now that he met him, Alfie certainly wasn't going to be able to pretend his life was going to be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raevyn's Ramblings: So this is WAY overdue but we need to give a HUGE thank you to our beloved beta [Cobalt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt/). (Linked to his Ao3 because he has an amazing destiel fic there that you all should read). Anyway you can expect comments from us in the end notes from now on. <3 We can all be found on tumblr as well.
> 
> [LizzieBorg](http://castielyousonofabitch.tumblr.com/)   
> [raevyn93](http://sourwolfintheimpala.tumblr.com/)   
> [Cobalt](http://itsjtothet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
